A new Love
by animelover247
Summary: Forbidden Love, Kagome is acting strange after her encounter with Inuyasha and Kikyo can the gang deal with it?What is Sesshomaru doing? And where does Kagome go? Rated T for language not good language at all so you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

INUYASHA RULES!!! But I don't own it = (

---------

"INUYASHA SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!" Yelled 17 year old Kagome Higurashi as the silver haired half demon got buried deeper into the earth. "Kagome stop I'm sorry okay." said Inuyasha as he finally got himself out of the dirt. "Just stay away from Kikyo." Threatened Kagome as she walked off into the woods toward the hot spring.

"I better go and talk to her." Said Sango as she followed her best friend into the woods.

"Inuyasha how could you see Kikyo again I thought you have stopped when you started dating Kagome." Scolded Miroku to Inuyasha. "Nothing was going to happen gosh Kagome's just way to protective." said Inuyasha with his nose in the air. "Inuyasha Kagome knows what happens between you and Kikyo every time you see her." said Shippo timidly from Miroku's shoulder. "I know but… I need to go." And with that Inuyasha was gone from sight in mere seconds. "I swear Inuyasha will never learn." Miroku said shaking his head.

"Miroku? Who's going to tell Kagome that Inuyasha is gone?" asked Shippo just then he felt Miroku's whole body tense up. "Shippo why don't you tell Kagome, I mean she can't hurt you and she's taking a bath with Sango so I certainly can't go." Reasoned Miroku more to himself than Shippo who was already gone.

-------------- **AT THE HOT SPRINGS**

"Kagome are you okay?" asked Sango as they where soaking in the hot water

"I'm okay I just don't want Inuyasha with Kikyo anymore I know what ends up happening every time he sees her, and he's MY boyfriend so I don't want her anywhere NEAR him." said Kagome angrily at the very thought just then they heard a movement in the bushes.

"Miroku if that's you I swear I'll knock you dead!" threatened Sango as she reached for her weapon. "It's not Miroku it's just Me." said Shippo as he jumped out of the bushes. "I came to tell you that Inuyasha ran off we don't know where and we couldn't follow him…I'm sorry Kagome."

"It's okay Shippo, I'll be right back." Kagome said as she dressed quickly and ran off in the direction she felt Inuyasha's aura. _'Inuyasha if your with her, I give up.'_ thought Kagome as she ran even faster.

--------**5 minuets later**

Kagome ran as fast a she could and finally ended up in the trees right in front of her and what she saw pissed her of! There right in front of her was Inuyasha kissing Kikyo passionately right near the well. That was it, that was the final straw. Kagome jumped out of the bushes, "SIT INUYASHA SIT SIT SIT!!!" yelled Kagome as she stomped over to him. "HOW COULD YOU?! YOU SAID YOU WHERE SORRY AND LOOK AT WHERE I CATCH YOU! I SAID STAY AWAY INUYASHA! Inuyasha I'm done." ended Kagome quietly

"No Kagome It's not what it looks like…"

"Don't you dare start you where kissing Kikyo you can't hide it Inuyasha."

"Kagome she kissed me first and well…" Said Inuyasha as his ears went flat on his head.

"Bullcrap I don't believe you, I'm done Inuyasha you chose her, anyone can tell." said Kagome sadly as she finally let out the truth, the one she so desperately wanted to ignore.

"Kagome."

"Good-bye Inuyasha."

"No Kagome Kikyou was going to join our group I was going to talk to you tomorrow but…"

"WHAT! WHY THE HELL IS THAT THING JOINING OUR GROUP?" Screamed Kagome at the top of her lungs not even believing what she was hearing. Suddenly Kagome felt the wind getting knocked out of her as Inuyasha pinned her to the tree hand around her neck. His eyes had the slightest hint of red as he said; "Don't you ever speak to my mate like that, I am the alpha male so that makes her the alpha female so you do….not…talk…to…her…like…that!!!! Do I make myself clear?"

"Kiss my ass Inuyasha I don't give a flying fadoodle if she's alpha female if she's in the group I AM OUT!! Yelled Kagome as she kicked Inuyasha where it hurts, and ran when he successfully let go.

-----------**IN THE FOREST OF INUYASHA**

She ran, and ran as far and as fast as she could into the forest of Inuyasha. She ran until she reached a cliff. It was night time now and the full moon was hanging brightly in the dark sky as stars shone all around it, Kagome looked down, right off the cliff was a beautiful field of flowers and a beach connecting with the blue ocean. Kagome sat down it seemed peaceful. Suddenly Kagome felt an aura but she did not jump up she stayed exactly where she was for she knew this aura it was Sesshomaru. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru." greeted Kagome quietly.


	2. Chapter 2 Like a Dragon

Inuyasha rules but I don't own it damn!

---------------------------

"**Miko why are you not with this Sesshomaru's half-breed brother?" Sesshomaru asked coldly **

**Because Inuyasha's with a slut. "Kagome said with venom on the last word. "He likes dead people more than living so I'm not good enough."**

"**Must get it from his filthy mother."**

"**But Sesshomaru wouldn't that have something to do with your father?"**

"**My father has nothing to do with it."**

"**Sesshomaru…can I come with you?" Kagome asked quietly**

"**Why would you want to do that Miko?" **

"**Because right now I will do anything to get away from Inuyasha and his slut, I really do hate him right now.**

"**Don't we all?"**

"**I'm going to purify his ass so hard…""Yes**

"**What? Yes what?" Kagome asked puzzled at the interruption**

"**You may come with me, Inuyasha might play a big part in Naraku's defeat, and we cannot afford to lose him, to the jealous girl he's courting." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.**

"**He never courted me he just went and mated Kikyo (A.K.A the slut)" Said Kagome her aura flaring angrily, and Kagome's eyes turning a dark shade of pink, almost purple.**

"**Miko, control your powers." Sesshomaru said sternly and yet…gentle.**

"**Sorry Sesshomaru-sama when I'm angry I have a hard time controlling my powers." Kagome said embarrassed at her display of emotion.**

"**You need to fix that Miko, if you are ever angry your powers could kill the ones closest to you" Said Sesshomaru quietly.**

"**Sesshomaru-sama…could you…could you help me with my powers?" asked Kagome and then with a second thought "Please?" **

"**I thought you already have a teacher Miko, why would you need me?" Sesshomaru asked surprised at her question but not showing it.**

"**Because I don't want her to give her a heart attack, and…I want you to teach me how to use a sword."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I can channel my powers into the sword, I just need to learn how to wield it." Kagome said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

"**Inuyasha could teach you that how to swing a sword you don't need me." **

"**I…will…not…have…Inuyasha's…help…Please Sesshomaru you are the only one who can help me." Kagome said as her aura calmed down again.**

"**I will help you but you have to do everything I tell you." Sesshomaru said sternly**

"**I will oh thank-you Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said happily as her aura turned a pure pink.**

"**Now I will help you but it can only be once a week and you will have to stay with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said expecting a blow-up but was shocked with the answer he got.**

"**Alright but…you promise you'll come back in a week?" Kagome asked.**

"**I promise I will come back in a week."**

"**Then I will stay with Inuyasha."**

"**I want no one to know about this, do you understand?" **

"**Yes Sesshomaru-sama I understand perfectly." Kagome said as Sesshomaru stepped closer, so close their noses almost touched.**

"**I promise I will return to you Miko, you have my word." Sesshomaru said quietly as Kagome closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his breath on her face.**

"**I know you'll come…I trust you Sesshomaru." Kagome answered, suddenly she felt a rush of wind and without opening her eyes Kagome knew Sesshomaru had gone. **

"**You're a man of your word Sesshomaru I know you'd never lie to me." Kagome said out loud and turned to face the moon. "Inuyasha I'm going to make your's and Kikyo's life a living hell…I'm not the sweet Kagome anymore…I'm the new Kagome the Kagome with a spirit like a Dragon.**

**---------------**

**What do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Will you review?**

**What do you think Kagome's dragon name should be?**

**Should I keep writing this story?**

**Why do I keep asking questions?**

**Okay thank-you so much for the pretty reviews I'm gonna need at least one review before I continue, So sorry I can't update fast I have two stories up at once, I'm not sure if I should keep this one up. Love you all **

**Animelover24/7**


	3. Chapter 3 Transformation

**Okay here's another chapter for all of you guys ^_^ **

WARNING!!! In this chapter we are getting into more teenager language so don't ask your parents what some words mean. This is why it's rated T.

------------------

"Lady Kagome I'm so glad your back we we're worried about you." Miroku said as Kagome walked into camp

"What are you doing back here wrench I thought you we're never coming back." Inuyasha said across the fire where he was holding Kikyo as she was on his lap.

"I'm sorry for what I said Inuyasha, please forgive me I want to be back in the team." Kagome said in a fake sweet voice.

"Kagome-Chan what are you doing?" Sango asked stunned at her sister-like friend

"Well it's about time you apologized wrench, finally you learn to respect the alpha." Inuyasha said as Kikyo was glaring daggers at Kagome, not trusting a single word she said. Kagome just smirked and said.

"Thank-you for forgiving me Inuyasha I won't cause any trouble at all." Kagome said

"Keh go make dinner." Inuyasha said as he bent down and nuzzled Kikyo's mating mark. Kagome nodded and went to make dinner but her aura flaring angrily and turning that deep shade of pink. Miroku, Sango and Shippo all looked at each other waiting for the explosion.

----------------**one week later**

'_I swear I'm going to kill myself if I have to live with this any longer'_ thought Kagome bitterly a week later. As the gang traveled West the last place Naraku was located.

"Hurry up wrench you're slowing the pack down!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Coming Inuyasha." Kagome said her aura running wild but Kagome tried to keep a tight hold on it.

"Alright everyone we're going to stop here for the night." declared Inuyasha ten minuets later, and ran off, for tonight was the night of the new moon.

"Okay bitch you go get to work I'm hungry and you're going to make dinner." declared Kikyo as she sat down

"Oh am I?" challenged Kagome finally loosing it

"Yes you are."

"Here's one thing you missed Kikyo I only MAKE myself put up with Inuyasha but I will not put up with a slut like you."

"Why you bitch you dare call me a slut…I am Inuyasha's mate so you have to respect me."

"I don't give a shit about you! I only stayed because…" Kagome stopped herself just in time.

"Because what? Huh!?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Kagome said as she walked off into the woods.

"I better go make sure she's okay." Sango said as she got up and followed her friend.

--------------------

"Kagome…Kagome are you okay?" Asked Sango as she found her sitting by the river a little ways from camp.

"That little bitch I'll kill her, I'll purify her ass right off."

"Kagome she's a priestess to." Sango said as she sat down.

"I don't give a damn." replied Kagome suddenly Kagome felt another aura near by and knew it was Sesshomaru…he had come.

"Sango why don't you go back to the gang I'll be back later." Kagome said with no emotion in her voice.

"But Kagome…"

"I want to be alone for now please." Kagome said a little bite in her voice and Sango didn't miss it

"Okay I'll…see you back at camp." Sango said as she got up and left.

"Good-evening Lord Sesshomaru." Greeted Kagome once she was sure Sango was gone.

"Hello Miko, you need to be a little more careful, I could feel your aura from a distance." Sesshomaru said as he jumped from his place in a tree.

"I tried but that bitch made me so mad." Kagome said angrily. This time she let her aura fly freely and shot an angry bolt of purification at the sky.

"Miko calm yourself this is not the place or the time." Sesshomaru said sternly as he stepped forward and placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. Surprisingly that was when her aura calmed.

"What if the half-breed sensed your aura?" asked Sesshomaru not moving

"I knew he wouldn't he's a human tonight and not happy about it." Kagome said unconsciously leaning into Sesshomaru's hand…but Sesshomaru did not move.

"Miko what do you know about telepathy?" Sesshomaru asked finally moving away. Kagome tensed for a moment and Sesshomaru didn't know if it was because of the question or because he moved away.

"I know that I can read the surface thoughts but I can't seem to dig deeper." Kagome answered missing him being near.

"Hm do you meditate?"

"When I can but I haven't recently."

"Okay this is where we're going to start, you are going to meditate and find your center." Sesshomaru said

"Okay." Said Kagome as she got in her position. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on finding her center.

"Miko watch your aura." Sesshomaru warned as Kagome let a little of her hold slip again.

"Miko…Kagome…control it Kagome." Sesshomaru said as she let some more slip.

"I can't, I…" Kagome said but then it was like something burst and her powers started running wild as Kagome collapsed on the ground. Unconscious. But her powers still flying wildly.

"Miko, Kagome wake up." Sesshomaru said shaking her a little. Suddenly Kagome was raised up into the air and all of her Miko powers flied to her and surrounded her. Until finally there was a bright light, and out of the light came Kagome completely transformed into a dragon. "Sesshomaru…" Kagome said weakly as she landed on her feet.

"Kagome you need to calm down, let all of your emotions go." Sesshomaru said carefully. As Kagome let go of her emotions she turned back into her human for…but not completely. Kagome had changed into a beautiful demoness. A dark purple dragon demoness. Dark purple stripes on her cheeks, arms and they wrapped around her waist, down to her legs. And her eyes shine like purple diamonds. "Sesshomaru…what happened?" Kagome Asked totally freaked out now.

"You apparently are a Miko-demoness, but you had hid it unintentionally." Sesshomaru said staring at Kagome.

"How do I go back to the way I was? Because if I go back like this…it's going to raise some questions." Kagome said nervously

"Try thinking about being your normal self and push your powers toward that." Sesshomaru Said

"Okay…how do you know so much about this?" Kagome asked as she got to work.

"It's your true-form, every demon/demoness goes through it." Sesshomaru answered as Kagome slowly changed back into the normal school-girl.

"My mother always said I have the spirit of a dragon…she just said I needed to give it a name." Kagome said as she stood up and looked herself over to see if she got it right.

"I have the go the half-breed and his gang are coming this way." Sesshomaru said as he stepped up to Kagome and gave her a small kiss on the cheek and flew off.

"Good-bye Sesshomaru-sama."


	4. Chapter 4 Departure

**Okay another Inuyasha chapter hope you LOVE it**

**Sorry I got the chapters mixed up!!!**

**P.S. Go to www . Inuyasha Movies . Net**** and watch 3 brand new Inuyasha episodes for free!!! P.S. The only have the version where you read it the English version isn't out yet but I hope you love them as much as I did. Check back every…week fro brand new episodes and bookmark the page There will be 26 new episodes in the Final Act  
**

---------------------

"Kagome what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled as he burst into the clearing.

"Nothing just watching the stars." Kagome said as it was night time.

"What was that bright light we saw over here?" Sango asked

"What bright light? Oh you meant the shooting star?" Kagome said innocently in a fake-sweet voice.

"It wasn't a shooting star." Inuyasha started

"Then what was it?" Kagome asked more like a challenge that Kikyo did not miss.

"Don't play innocent slut, it was right here what happened?" Kikyo asked taking the challenge for Inuyasha but Inuyasha didn't catch on.

"So Inuyasha what was it?" Kagome repeated ignoring Kikyo like she didn't say a thing…

"I don't know…and you're sure you didn't see anything?" Inuyasha asked one last time.

"Yes Inuyasha I didn't see a thing." Kagome answered _'I didn't see it I WAS it.'_ Kagome thought smugly.

"Okay then let's go back to camp." Inuyasha said after a minuet.

"But Inuyasha shouldn't we investigate more?" Kikyo asked as she followed Inuyasha back to the camp. With Miroku and Shippo right behind them. Which only left Sango and Kagome.

"What was the light Kagome?" Sango asked

"…"

"Kagome I know you know…you can tell me Kagome." Sango said trying to encourage her.

"It was nothing." Was Kagome's short answer.

"Kagome you can't lie to me, now tell me what happened." Said Sango in a more stern voice. Then something clicked and Kagome whipped her head up and glared at Sango.

"Apparently I didn't make myself clear; nothing happened that you need to know about." Kagome answered coldly sending a chill down Sango's spine. But still bravely replied;

"Kagome! Answer me I need to know what happened you've been acting very different lately and I want to know why."

"What I do or how I act is none of your business." Kagome said slowly a tinge of purple in her eyes.

"I don't care what you say or if you deny it Kagome, I'm your friend you should trust me enough to know that I won't tell anyone, I need to know."

"I think I'm going to stick with my first answer, nothing is going on and if you keep messing with me…you'll regret it." Threatened Kagome as she let her power flare then calm down, as she walked away. Leaving behind a disappointed and freaked out Sango.

-------------TWO DAYS LATER

'_Damn them to hell damn them to hell!' _Though Kagome angrily as Inuyasha and Kikyo were 'snuggling' again in front of her.

"Oh Inuyasha I don't know what I would do without you." Kikyo sighed as Inuyasha nuzzled her mating mark.

"You would be sad, lonely and would miss me greatly." Inuyasha answered. As Kagome looked disgusted with their, sweet talk and pretended to gag.

"What's your problem bitch?" Kikyo asked annoyed at the interruption.

"Nothing I just had a little puke come up, I think I ate something I shouldn't have." Kagome said, trying hard to hide the anger in her voice.

"Come on Kikyo let's go somewhere more…private." Inuyasha said as he gently lifted her up and carried her into the woods.

"That son of a bitch!" Kagome whispered angrily as her powers went wild.

"Lady Kagome please be calm." Miroku said when he felt her aura flare. Suddenly Inuyasha burst through the bushes with Kikyo right behind him.

"I smell Sesshomaru near by, come on." Inuyasha said and ran off again into the woods, with everyone in tow. _'Sesshomaru! What are you doing here; I'm so glad you came.'_ Kagome thought happily as she ran to keep up.

A few minuets later the gang entered a wide field and in the middle of the field was Sesshomaru standing perfectly still.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled his sword out.

"I'm here for the Miko." Was Sesshomaru's short answer.

"No! How dare you come here and demand to take what is rightfully mine!" Yelled Inuyasha raising his sword and…

"INUYASHA SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!" Screamed Kagome really pissed of now. "I AM NOT YOURS YOU DON'T OWN ME I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT TO!!!"

"No you stupid bitch you will listen to the alpha and respect his wishes" Kikyo said butting in.

Wrong move.

The next thing she knew Kagome smacked her down and stood over her and said in a very low and threatening voice.

"I'm not listening to you anymore you slut, you can't control me nobody can!" Kagome yelled as her powers started to run out of control and Kagome started her transformation until…

"Kagome that is enough you need to calm down and come with me now, it is time to departure." Sesshomaru said in a bored and yet gentle voice, which made the color in Kagome's eyes fade away as a sign she was obeying.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said as she walked over to him and stood by his side."Kagome don't go."

"Lady Kagome."

"Mama."

Said Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all at the same time.

"Enough Miko are you ready?"

"Sesshomaru-sama…Can I bring Shippo with me?" Kagome asked looking at the kit

"Miko.."

"Please Lord Sesshomaru…he's like a son to me." Kagome begged as Sesshomaru sighed

"Fine you may bring the Kit with you."

"Oh thank-you Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome said joyfully as her son ran over to her and she embraced him tightly.

"What!? Kagome you can't possibly to with…with…HIM." Inuyasha said unable to believe his best friend was choosing his half-brother over him.

"You made your choice when you chose that stupid clay bitch over me Inuyasha you know that, anyway I'm leaving so good-bye Inuyasha." Kagome said as Sesshomaru summoned his cloud and they flew away.

"Kagome…"

----------------

Another chapter done for all of you guys hope you enjoyed it ^_^

Here's the link one more time for the free new Inuyasha episodes

.net/


	5. Chapter 5 Kagome's dragon

"That son of a BITCH!!!" Yelled Inuyasha as Sesshomaru took off with Kagome. _'He will pay for taking her. Who that hell does he think he is, just because he's lord of the west doesn't mean he can take my jewel shard detector, that arrogant ass.'_ Thought Inuyasha fuming.

"Inuyasha…what the hell were you thinking?" Shouted Sango "Because of your recklessness Kagome is somewhere off with Sesshomaru lord of the hell dogs!!!"

"Hey it's not my fault the stupid bitch didn't fight against him." Inuyasha said in a huff.

"Inuyasha it did help that you insulted Lady Kagome and then Kikyo jumped in." Miroku said.

"Don't you dare bring Kikyo into this she has nothing to do with it she did nothing!" Inuyasha said defending his mate. "Come on we're getting her back only hell knows what Sesshomaru's doing with her, I want to get our shard detector back soon so we can keep searching." And in a huff he started walking to the west.

-------------------

"Sesshomaru-sama why did you come and get me?" Kagome whispered because Shippo was asleep in her arms.

Sesshomaru glanced at her before he replied. "This Sesshomaru felt your power from very afar and knew you had to learn to control it before someone got hurt."

"I thought you were going to teach me." Kagome said frowning at him.

"This Sesshomaru will still train you but from now on you will train at this Sesshomaru's castle."

"Really?!" Kagome asked excited she always secretly wanted to see Sesshomaru's castle but never thought she would get to.

"Yes in fact we are almost at this Sesshomaru's castle." Sesshomaru said and smirked when Kagome whipped her head around so fast that she could have given herself a whiplash. And there not too far of was Sesshomaru's castle.

"Wow it's beautiful." Kagome breathed in awe.

'_This Sesshomaru is glad that you approve of this Sesshomaru's home."_ Thought Sesshomaru.

---------------Inside the castle

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru you have returned to this lonely Jaken." Jaken squawked and ran to his lord. "My lord why have you brought a worthless human into your home sir?" Jaken said when he saw Kagome.

"Watch it you toad." Kagome warned her power spiking

"How dare you speak to me in that tone! You wrench!!!." Jaken yelled not feeling her power. (He's such an idiot LOL)

"Why you." Kagome said as her eyes turned purple and she grabbed Jaken by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Miko that is enough, put him down." Sesshomaru said having enough of the bickering.

"Jaken you would do well to remember that I was the one to bring her, therefore I brought her here for a reason, so you will treat her with the respect she deserves." Sesshomaru said in a cold and emotionless voice that could make your blood run cold.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru, forgive this lowly Jaken." Jaken said trembling.

"Hmm come Miko." Sesshomaru said as Kagome followed but not before glaring a warning at Jaken. "Stupid toad." Kagome whispered

"Miko you are aware that this Sesshomaru can here you no matter how quiet you think you can be?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight smirk.

"Shit." Kagome said

"I heard that."

--------------- **Some time later**

"Okay Kagome let's see your powers." Sesshomaru said in the dome later on.

"All right." Kagome answered and let her powers fly free.

"Good now I want you to transform do you know how?" Sesshomaru said quite impressed at how strong she was, but his face showed no emotion.

"Yes I know how." Kagome said and was engulfed in a bright purple light, and stepped out in the form of a big purple/pink colored dragon."Very good Miko now… reverse it." Sesshomaru challenged

"How was that?" Kagome asked when she changed back

"Good now…" "Sesshomaru-sama…can I tell you what I named myself?" Kagome asked uncertain

"Named yourself Miko?" Sesshomaru asked puzzled at what she meant.

"Yes I've named my Dragon…Sada." Kagome said

"Pure one? What about…Suki?" Sesshomaru suggested before he thought it over.

"Hmm Beloved? I think that will work." Kagome said

"Very well Miko, come let's go into the castle." Sesshomaru said leading the way.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked

"Yes Miko?" Sesshomaru answered pausing

"Thank-you for all that you've done Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said as she walked up to Sesshomaru as gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and walked off towards her room.

--------------

Okay thank-you for reading SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!! I hate writers block I absolutely had no idea on what to write so here it is finally.

I will try to update soon.

Please review

**QESTION TIME!!**

Have you seen the new Inuyasha episodes?

If you have what's your favorite episode so far?

And if you haven't why?

And if you don't know where to find it just go to www. Inuyasha movies . Net (With no spaces of course) And watch them there awesome just click on Inuyasha: The final act.

Last season so go watch there's going to be 26 new episodes.


End file.
